Kampfer : First Encounter
by Chiroku
Summary: Little Fan-Fiction of Kampfer!
1. Chapter 1-4

**I do NOT own nor do I Claim Kampfer**

**Kampfer Chapter 1.**

**(Panting)**

**(Gunshots)**

Natsuru was in the middle of a battle with another Kampfer. She would do a backflip off a motorcycle and off a bridge landing on a moving truck.

**(Gunshots hitting metal)**

Sora would jumps off the bridge shooting at Natsuru. She would jump from the truck to the tree and so on. She shot at Natsuru as a bullet would hit her bracelet as she would fly into a tree. Natsuru got up in the nick of time as the bullet made a hole in her skirt. She would run up the ramp to get to the roof.

"You're mine!" Sora shouted.

Natsuru would look down then look back.

**(Gunshot)**

**(Natsuru fell off the roof)**

**Kampfer Chapter 2.**

**(Alarm Clock blaring.)****  
** Natsuru was just waking up in his bed, he placed his hand over the alarm clock as it went off, he held his head and sat up slowly, _"What happened last night..." _He thought to himself while slowly standing and walking to the mirror. He then remembered everything, he panicked a little before regaining his 'cool'.

He looked into the mirror and checked his body, "Everything seems to be back to normal... But what is this.." He looked at his wrist, having a blue metallic band on his hand. Having a little plushie like a tiger given to as a small child from a very close friend, he kept it. Looking through the mirror he noticed the plushie stand and start walking towards him. He turned quickly in slight shock. It began to speak to him as well,

"Well now, good morning, Natsuru." The Plushie stopped a few feet away from him.

Natsuru stared at it for a moment, realizing his situation, he opened his mouth, but no words came out, he was too shocked to even speak at the moment.

The Plushie crossed it's arms slowly, "I know, you have a lot of questions, so how about we start answering them. I know you must be wondering how I am speaking, moving, etc. right now, and here is your answer: I was sent here by the Moderators, which frankly, I cannot tell you anymore about. You are probably also wondering what happened last night, well, to be bland, you were hunted by a female, also... You are a female-" The plushie made a kind of expression that would indicate a small amount of laughter and pity, "But you are male. You are what is called a 'Kampfer'. A Kampfer is a female fighter, and yes, I know you aren't a female, but you were chosen for reasons unknown. And that wristband you got is what allows you to freely change when to be a female and male," The plushie raised it's eyebrow and placed it's hand on it's chin, "Kind of Erotic, don't you think? Anyway! Back on topic. That is pretty much all I can say... Oh yeah! There are others with Blue wristbands, your allies, and others with Red, your enemies."  
Having calmed down after hearing all of that, Natsuru slowly fell back into his chair, "...Well, that sums it all up..."  
**(Glass shattering with an Explosion)**

**Kampfer Chapter 3.**

Having heard the explosion and the glass bursting into their room, they looked out the window, out into the street, 2 other girls were fighting in the streets, he examined closely and saw that each of them had a wristband, one blue, and the other red. Both were panting heavily, being so lost in the conversation with the Plushie, he didn't realize the destruction going on around him. The wristband slowly started to glow, his body changing into that of a Female's. The process continued on as his shirt slowly stretched out and his pants became a little loose. Realizing his situation he quickly tried to hold up his pants and pull his shirt down, he fell back on his bed and panicked a little.

"Well... We need to find you some new clothes..." The Plushie smirked slowly, then laughed, he started searching through Natsuru's Closet, "You seriously don't have anything you can wear... OH," The Plushie had found a Blue and white striped shirt, "Put this on!" The Plushie threw the shirt at Natsuru, the plushie ran and fit under the door, he ran to some kind of store for women and got Natsuru a pair of panties and a skirt, being so small, it wasn't seen with the clothing. It ran back to the house and gave the clothing to Senou, "Thar we go. Well I have to stay here, you go find out what's happening."  
Senou nodded, she jumped from the window and onto the sidewalk, she looked around, having lost sight of the other 2 Kampfers she started searching the neighborhood. She saw the other 2 Kampfers in the air as she looked up, squinting slightly. She couldn't see which one was Red, or which was Blue, so she aimed her hands up at the 2 of them and concentrated, remembering a little of the conversation before she left, _Plushie: "You probably don't have any idea what power you have, but seeing as how you have no weapon, you may be a Magic user, there are others like you, and some who use swords and others who use guns. All you have to do is raise your hand at your intended opponent and concentrate on what you want to happen."__  
_

Aiming her hands up into the air, concentrating, and taking deep breaths, she finally let it loose. A ball of Flames were sent on a crash course with both of them, hoping either, one will hit, or they both dodge, wanting it to not hit the wrong one, but wanting it to hit the right one. The flame flying past both of them, their attention was drawn to Senou. In the situation she caused, Senou panicked a little, not knowing what to do next,

"Um…" She then noticed who had the Blue and who had the Red, after getting a closer look, she realized that the one with Red was the girl from last night! Each of their eyes widened, a stand-off, only 2 were in the air, but not for long, Sora (Red Kampfer) came rushing down towards Natsuru. Sora landed in front of Senou, holding the gun under her chin.  
**(Gunshot)**

**Kampfer Chapter 4.**

Senou threw her head back the moment she felt the gun at her chin, just barely dodging the bullet. Shizuku (The other Blue Kampfer) had threw her blade at Sora. She felt as though she was going to be hit, like a sense, so she jumped into the air, the blade flying past Senou's face, leaving a small cut on her cheek.

Senou stood straight and stared at Shizuku,"Watch it!". Sora stared down at the 2, realizing she couldn't take on both at once, she decided to retreat for the time being.

After a few moments, Shizuku looked up and saw that the other Kampfer was gone, "Tsk.." She glared at Natsuru with disappointment. Senou seemed a little ashamed she let her opponent get away like that. Her body slowly switched back to that of a Male's. His clothing becoming tight in..Ahem... Certain areas. Shiori was surprised to see that a Kampfer was a boy, she didn't know that a boy could be a Kampfer, since only girls were Kampfers. Shizuku changed back into her normal form, a female, obviously.

She walked up to the male, "What's your name?" She was very intrigued with him. Seeing how the Kampfer was a male, she wanted to be on good terms with him.

"My name is Natsuru, Natsuru Senou. What's your's?" Natsuru held his hand out to her as she spoke, wanting a shake.

"I'm Shizuku, Sangou Shizuku. Hajimemashite." She shook his hand and smile.

He smiled as well, then realized what had happened, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I caused the opponent to get away." He looked down slightly, disappointed with his failure.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it... Well, I have to go. See you later, Senou-San." She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped into the air, throwing her chained sword across someplace and pulling herself away.

Natsuru looked up and watched her thinking about his day, "Well, I don't have school today, I might as well go to the store and get something for myself to eat tonight... But first, I need a new change of clothes!" He ran back to his house, getting myself a new pair of pants and a shirt, of course, changing his under wear as well. He saw the plushie on his bed, sound asleep, he didn't feel like waking it up so he just left. The sun had set as he went on his way to the store, he thought of the girl from last time, wondering if he would see her again. He thought about what he would do the next day as he got the ingredients needed to make Rice balls and headed back to his house. He watched as the moon was revealed from behind the clouds,

"Such a wonderful night." He stopped for a moment and just stared at the sky. He saw slight flashes, he didn't know what they were, but then a loud explosion was made in the silence of the streets. He scanned the sky for anything as he saw a Firework, his racing heart slowly returned to a steady beat.

He sighed lightly and returned on his path to home. Once he got home, he changed into his pajamas. He made his dinner and went to his room, he saw the plushie looking out the window, as it slowly turned to face him,

"Had fun?" It sat down on the bed, waiting for a response.

Natsuru nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess it was fun." He sat down on the bed next to the plushie, "Want one?" He had held out a Rice ball for the plushie.

It shook it's head, "I can't eat with a non-moving mouth. But I don't need food to survive, like you humans." He pointed to his plushie face, unable to move a muscle on it.

"Oh.. " He shook his head slowly, slightly disappointed at the thought of not being able to eat.

He lied down on his bed and looked out the window, curiosity filling his mind, he couldn't seem to get Shizuku out of his mind. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. He woke up about an hour later, a loud booming sound was heard in the distance. He sat up and put on a pair of white sandals. He stepped outside and looked around, he smelled smoke and looked in the sky, filled with black clouds he followed the area that was darkest. He soon came upon a field, the ground seemed distorted the closer he came. He saw the ground in flames. A pulse flew at him. Bringing trees down around him. It cleared his field point-of-view. He saw something, but it wasn't totally clear from the smoke. He got a little closer. A huge shockwave came from the thing he saw, sending everything around it even further away than that of the last. Natsuru flew back, he landed on a tree, scraping his back from the rough landing, his head hit a branch and he passed out. That something walked up to Natsuru, It picked him up and started walking into the darkness of the smoke.

**Note: I apologize for the cruddy ****beginning, but I hope it is getting better as you read through it.**


	2. Chapter 5

**Kampfer; Chapter 5: Hajimemashite**

Natsuru awoke the next morning, he placed his hand over his face as he sat up. He looked around and remembered last night, he remembered being thrown into a tree, he felt his back, he felt nothing. He seemed to have been healed somehow. He placed his hand on what he thought was the ground. He looked down, where his hand was and saw a girl. In his mind, he immediately thought to jump up and moved back, but he examined her. She had blonde, long, and slightly curly hair. He saw a blue band bracelet, just like his, it seemed that he had transformed into his female form overnight as well. Her clothes almost fell off when she tried to stand, she stood down where she was, trying to think of a way to get out of her situation, she didn't exactly know how to turn back into a male. It was completely under her control. She concentrated as hard as she could but still nothing happened. Senou lifted the girl, holding her clothes to herself. She Jumped from roof to roof, hoping no one would see her, since the people in her neighborhood were still asleep. It was only around 5 AM anyway. Senou reached her house a few minutes later. The sun was just able to be seen in the distance, it seemed to have an orange, reddish color to it. She walked into her house, nearly dropping to the floor from all the weight she was carrying. She limped over to the couch and placed the girl down. Her clothes literally fell off as soon as she stood straight trying to stretch. She quickly pulled them back up and ran to her room. She changed into the clothes from yesterday. More comfortable. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Taking a break for a few minutes. She heard rattling in her closet and sat up, she walked towards it and opened it slowly. There she found the little plushie,

"How did you get in here?" She placed her hands on her hips, she was kind of irritated, but only because she didn't think to summon the plushie for help. She then thought, and asked another question. "Why were you in here?"

It scratched the back of it's head nervously. Wanting to tell her what he was doing. He jumped up and out of the closet, calmly turning around and gesturing something. Trying to make was he was doing important. "I was just trying to gather some information on you, I mean, we only met a few days ago." He was really reading a magazine he found behind her dresser in the corner.

"I guess that makes sense." Senou closed the closet door, thinking of what to do about the girl downstairs. She remembered what day it was and sighed deeply. It was Monday. Which means she had school today, and it was the first day of the second year. She definitely had to figure out what to do with the girl. She went into the bathroom. Getting all ready for school. _((Forgot to Mention that it was summer break for his_ school)) She took a shower since she smelled like the woods, did her hair and brushed her teeth. And of course after all that, he finally turned back into a boy. _((Also, could you guys and girls check out my profile, I would appreciate__ it))_ Natsuru sighed,

"I just did my hair for nothing..." Natsuru leaned forward his head down, he walked to his room, sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

"Bwahahaha!" The plushie busted out with laughter. "You turn back when there is no danger around, and turn back when there is a threat."

"And what is so funny about that!?" He jumped into the plushie's face, taking a deep breath and stepping back.

"Whoa! Calm down!" The plushie almost flew back into the wall with Natsuru's yelling. "I was just saying.."

* * *

Downstairs

The girl sat up slowly, yawning slightly. She looked around for a moment, remembering last night. She was in her Kampfer form until she had awoken just then, her hair was black now and it was straight, unlike her Kampfer form being Blonde and slightly curled, her eyes a light pink, "W-Where am I?" She placed her hand on the side of the couch, stepping up and starting to wander around. She was the curious type, so when she saw the stairs going up, she went up. When she got up the stairs, she saw a few doors, "Eeny meeny miny moe" She walked up to the door she chose, just about to open it. Then Natsuru opened the door next to it to go downstairs and check on the girl but stopped in his tracks when he saw her right in front of him.

"Eh~!?" He stepped back into the door frame, surprised from her being right there. He didn't know who she was, considering how her normal form was completely different. "Who are you?!"

She ignored his question completely, "Are you the one who brought me to this household?" She held her hands together behind her, her eyes roaming the halls.


End file.
